Se acabó
by JoeKS
Summary: Miley&Oliver/"Se acabó. Se cansó de luchar, de esperar, de soñar, de intentar, y si algún día Miley Stewart al fin se daba cuenta de que lo amaba pues perfecto, habría perdido su oportunidad ¿no?" Estos son los pensamientos de Oliver la noche en que Lilly y él se hicieron pareja. ¡Lean y comenten! :D


A/N: Les dije que iba a escribir muchísimas historias para HM y bueno, aquí me tienen. La serie puede haber terminado… pero para eso está Fanfiction, para los fans que todavía tenemos mucha tela que cortar.

Esto es lo que yo, y muchísimas personas en el mundo, pensamos que sucedió la noche en que Lilly y Oliver se hicieron pareja. Pero les aseguro… es 100% Moliver. Ya verán de lo que hablo.

Disclaimer: Hannah Montana no me pertenece. Porque si así fuera, haría una quinta temporada para arreglar los errores de Disney, escribiría buenos guiones y haría que Miley mostrara más sus encantos si saben a lo que me refiero… sí, todos los hombres andaríamos pegados a Disney si eso pasara :P

Ahora sí, lean y como siempre, sus comentarios a la salida.

* * *

Se acabó.

* * *

Oliver Oken jamás había ido a una fiesta de playa. Nunca, en sus 16 años de vida. Nadie le dijo que habría tanta bulla… o que habría tanta gente. Cientos de cuerpos sudorosos se meneaban sin parar, al ritmo de una infecciosa canción de moda que el castaño estaba empezando a detestar, así como detestaba el olor a alcohol mezclado con perfume barato que exhalaba la muchedumbre. Las chicas practicaban hacer el Twerking frotando su entrepierna contra sus parejas de forma descaradamente obscena, mientras él se quedaba ahí parado, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse totalmente violado con la ropa puesta por ese grupo de adolescentes que pensaba que frotarse el uno contra el otro era una forma adecuada de bailar.

Ni siquiera quería venir aquí. No estaba de humor ni para salir de su cuarto, mucho menos para ir a una fiesta y para colmo de noche. No había ido a una fiesta de playa antes y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo ahora, y eso se lo dejó bien en claro a Lilly. ¿Pero desde cuándo Lilly tomaba en cuenta algo que decía Oliver?

"¡Acompáñame!" le dijo. "No te quejes, te estoy haciendo un favor. ¡Necesitas salir a divertirte!"

Ella sabía perfectamente que él no quería ir a un lugar lleno de desconocidos donde no habría nadie con quien hablar. A Oliver no le gustaba estar en lugares donde no conocía a casi nadie y nunca iba a sitios donde no lo invitaban… pero Lilly igual lo arrastró hasta aquí. Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse, se desapareció a penas llegaron a la fiesta.

"¡Vamos Oliver bailemos!" había exclamado, sabiendo perfectamente que ellos dos nunca antes habían bailado juntos. De hecho, la propuesta sonaba rara, pero así era Lilly cuando entraba a una fiesta: el ambiente y el azúcar la ponían un poco loca.

"Eh tal vez luego Lilly, voy a buscar algo de tomar."

Lilly había rodado los ojos y simplemente respondió:

"¡Bueno como quieras!", antes de desaparecer en la multitud.

El resto de la noche, Oliver la había pasado junto a la mesa de refrescos, lamentándose en silencio, recordando cosas que no valían la pena… y pensando en ella.

Ella. Ella, ella, siempre ella, en todo condenado momento y segundo- Dios, ¿por qué rayos no podía simplemente olvidarse? Nunca iba a pasar, en la vida, era imposible. El tiempo se había encargado de demostrárselo una y otra vez. A golpes. Pero no, su corazón aparentemente era sordo, y lo único que escuchaba era la dulce, melodiosa, angelical voz que cantaba como una alondra. Era un corazón de pan que no entendía de realidades o imposibles, porque sólo sentía el toque de ese peculiar acento sureño, acariciándole como si fuera una de sus guitarras hasta hacerle cumplir el más mínimo de sus caprichos.

Y por eso había permanecido firme ante todo. Viendo a la chica de sus sueños irse sonriente por la vida mientras él se quedaba allí, callando, sufriendo. La amaba tanto que no lo soportaba porque no podía hacer nada al respecto, y ocultarlo bajo una sonrisa y unos comentarios graciosos se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil. La forma en que tomaba uno de sus castaños rizos y se ponía a jugar con él, cómo movía las caderas en los conciertos, cómo le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre cuando ponía su pequeña mano en la suya… era como si cada estúpida cosa que ella hacía le hiciera enamorarse más y más y no importaba con quién estuviera o en qué pensara no podía evitarlo. Y quería desesperadamente que ella bolteara a mirarle, que se diera cuenta cuánto la necesitaba pero ¿cómo se supone que uno haga eso cuando la chica que amas está coqueteando con cada maldito tipo que se le cruza en el camino y nunca se para a mirarte?

Pero Oliver esperó. Soñaba que ella por fin caería en cuenta de que él había nacido para ella. Él la amaría con locura siempre sin importar si era una estrella o sólo una chica normal; si era de Tennessee, de Kansas o de Nueva York; si podía cantar o no podía; él la apoyaría y siempre le diría la verdad, él sería su confidente, su novio, su protector, su paño de lágrimas. Él estaría ahí para ella, y no Jake, o Josh, o Trey, o Conor, o Travis o todos esos imbéciles que decían amarla y a los 30 minutos se largaban rompiéndole el corazón. ¿Y adivinen quién estaba ahí para levantarle el ánimo, esperando que ella volviera a sus brazos para consolarla y soñándola despierto como un completo y total idiota? Sí señores, Oliver Oscar Oken, nada mas y nada menos.

Había sido iluso pensar que una chica que podía tener a cualquier estrella de Hollywood a sus pies, se fijaría en él, que no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, luego de enterarse de su secreto, los posters de Hannah Montana no se movieron de las paredes de su cuarto y es más, la foto de tamaño gigante permaneció en su casillero. Cuando ocurrió el desastre con Becca Weller, había dado como excusa que ella estaba enamorada de él. Incluso sugirió que lo besara cuando la prima Luann vino a la ciudad… y lo único que había conseguido era la expresión de asco en su rostro… esa expresión cruel que le destrozaba el alma. ¿Para qué seguirlo intentando, si ella dejó bien en claro que sólo lo veía como un hermano o un "pez mascota"?

Había sentido un poquitito de esperanza (sólo un poquititito no más) hace pocos días, cuando se pelearon y él decidió no hablarle. Ella lo había extrañado de verdad, y había dejado la película que iba a protagonizar… sólo por él. Y cuando se abrazaron, en ese momento tan especial, sintió que le explotaba el pecho de la felicidad, y hasta podría jurar que sintió el corazón de su mejor amiga acelerándose un poco. Y creyó que estaban progresando, que su relación estaba tomando curso…

Hasta que tuvo que recordarle el posible tarado con quien iba a participar en su película y ¡boom! se fue corriendo. ¿Por qué demonios no le confesó lo que sentía? ¿por qué rayos no le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella y lo había estado desde que la conoció? Debió hablarle de la tibia sensación de amor que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se abrazaron pero no, le aterraba ver otra cara de asco de su parte. Si eso pasaba… Oliver no podría soportarlo un segundo más.

Se quedó callado otra vez… y ahora era muy tarde para admitir nada. Había visto las revistas y los periódicos. Vió las fotos: ella de la manito con Chase Crawford, andando a todos lados con él, bien abrazaditos, actuando como la parejita perfecta. Había perdido su oportunidad otra vez, como la perdió cuando Jake Ryan se apareció en la ciudad, o cuando Miley se fue a Tennessee a reencontrarse con su viejo amor Travis, o todas las veces que lo dejó para irse con cualquier maldito extraño que no era él.

Siempre creyó que, algún día, Miley despertaría y descubriría que ninguno de los tipos con quienes salía merecían su amor, porque eran un montón de patanes que le encontraban miles de defectos y no se molestaban en descubrirla y conocerla como él. Se ilusionó pensando que, un día de estos, ella se acordaría del chico que siempre estaba ahí y tenía tiempo en las manos para ella: para ser su amigo, para bromear, para ayudarla, para escucharla. Pero había esperado años, literalmente años y por lo visto en las revistas, las cosas iban a seguir igual por mucho tiempo más. Nada iba a cambiar; y lo único que había ganado con su espera y su frustración era estar parado como un tonto, solo en una fiesta, soñando, arrepintiéndose, y extrañándola como loco.

Maldita seas, Destiny Hope "Miley" Ray Stewart, tú y tu maldito encanto sureño.

Justo en ese momento, Oliver escuchó su canción favorita de Coldplay sonando fuerte por los parlantes. Parece que el DJ de la fiesta había mejorado sus gustos musicales.

"¡Hey! ¡Oliver! ¡Oliver ven acá!" susurró la voz de Lilly.

Oliver se dió vuelta, confundido, y de pronto, sin aviso, Lilly le echó los brazos al cuello.

"¡Pon tus brazos en mi cintura!"

"¡Qué!"

"¡Sólo hazlo!"

"¡Ya voy ya voy!"

Oliver puso torpemente sus manos en la cintura de Lilly y aprovechó para ver por encima de su hombro y así no tener que mirarla a los ojos. Esto era, simplemente, demasiado raro. Pensó en miles de lugares donde preferiría estar, en vez de aquí, bailando con una chica con quien nunca había tenido conexión alguna, además de los insultos ocasionales que ella le daba. No entendía nada y quería irse a su casa en este mismo momento, ponerse el pijama, meterse bajo las cobijas y quedarse dormido escuchando un CD de Hannah Montana. Sí, necesitaba la dulzura de esa voz para tener dulces sueños.

"¿Lilly qué diablos está pasando? Mejor vámonos…"

"El mocoso Wally ha estado haciéndome ojitos toda la noche y hace un rato lo ví acercándose para pedirme que baile un lento con él." dijo Lilly poniendo cara de asco. "Así que necesitaba que me viera con alguien más para que no me moleste. Aunque parece que no ha funcionado porque aún está mirándome el baboso ese."

Oliver observó de reojo por sobre el hombro de Lilly. Ahí estaba el mocoso Wally, mirando a Oliver con odio y a Lilly con amor.

"Te salvaste, amiga."

"Sí, tu lo has dicho. Bueno como sea, ¿y a tí qué te pasa hoy? ¿tan amargado te has puesto por Miley?"

A Oliver se le hizo un nudo en el pecho. ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

"¿Miley? ¡Hablas tonterías, no estoy amargado por Miley!"

"Tranquilo, conmigo no tienes que hacerte el macho Oliver. Está bien… yo también la extraño," dijo Lilly, y tomó a Oliver para estrecharlo en un abrazo confortante, mientras ambos continuaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Ah, extrañándola, pensó Oliver, aliviado. Eso era nada más… extrañar, no amar. Extrañarla, no amarla. Eso es lo que debería sentir por su mejor amiga, sólo extrañarla… y no amarla.

Pasaron unos segundos. Lilly no se apartaba del abrazo; su cabeza parecía encajar en el cuello de Oliver así que se quedó donde estaba, pensando que Oliver necesitaba apoyo. Fue entonces cuando él puso su rostro en los cabellos de Lilly, y un perfumado olor a shampoo de manzanas le invadió los sentidos. Y ese aroma le trajo un recuerdo lejano, de cuando tenía 10 años. Recordó la angelical voz de una pequeña Miley, que a pocos días de conocerse, le contó sobre lo mucho que le gustaba salir a cosechar manzanas allá en su granja de Tennessee. Le había prometido llevarlo algún día, y caminar con él por los campos recogiendo manzanas. Le encantaban las manzanas; eran su fruta favorita.

¡No Oliver! ¡Basta! ¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en ella! ¿entiendes? ¡Olvídala y sigue adelante, ya has esperado demasiado!

¿Y saben qué? era verdad. Oliver había esperado ya mucho tiempo. Habían pasado seis años ya. Seis largos y frustrantes años perdidos por gusto. Conociendo a Miley y amando su personalidad, su sarcasmo, su singularidad; obsesionándose con Hannah Montana, que no era mas que Miley con peluca, y mintiéndole con eso de "eres mi mejor amiga" porque estaba demasiado asustado de que ella no le volviera a dirigir la palabra; estando primero con Becca y luego con Joannie sólo para ver su reacción; intentando hacerla reír, defendiéndola, esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia y lo mirara con otros ojos. ¿pero saben qué? no había pasado nada. ¿Y saben otra cosa? cuando uno espera mucho, se cansa.

Y eso es justo lo que Oliver sentía. Estaba harto. Se cansó de luchar, de soñar, de fingir, de intentar, y si algún día Miley Stewart por fin se daba cuenta de que lo amaba pues perfecto, habría perdido su oportunidad ¿no? eso se merecía por todas las noches de insomnio que había tenido en los últimos seis años, por todas las veces que había imaginado un futuro junto a ella para que al día siguiente Miley se enamorara y se largara con otro. Pero eso se acabó, esta misma noche, se acabó. No más lágrimas, no más frustración, no más desear sus labios en secreto, preguntándose si se sentirían tan suaves como su voz cantarina. No, eso se terminó. Oliver había llegado al límite del abismo y no quería devolverse: sabía que si lo hacía terminaría cayendo y estrellándose contra la realidad, como siempre le había ocurrido. Necesitaba desesperadamente quitarse ese condenado amor que más parecía una prisión, cuya única llave sólo existía en los labios de terciopelo de Miley.

Adiós cadenas, hola libertad.

Pero Oliver no estaba seguro de lo que quería. ¿Acaso esa libertad le iba a servir de algo? Permaneció dudando, como el ave a quien liberan de su jaula luego de haberla tenido ahí toda su vida… hasta que Lilly se aclaró la garganta, sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.

Y entonces, Oliver miró con atención a la cabeza que descansaba serenamente contra su cuello, delicadamente adornada, y a la chica de cabellos color de trigo que tenía entre los brazos.

Lilly… la chica que siempre estaba ahí para pelear o para hablar con él, alguien que era buena sin importar lo fastidiosa que se ponía, y una de sus mejores amigas… justo como Miley. Y bueno, claro que ella siempre metía la pata y decía lo que no debía a diferencia de Miley y ya OK, tampoco tenía un adorable acento sureño pero ¿y eso qué? ¡qué, qué, qué! por lo menos Lilly era independiente, segura y sabía lo que quería. Ella no estaba en otro lado perdiendo el tiempo con un imbécil que no era ni la mitad de bueno que ella, o enamorándose de un chico nuevo cada semana.

Lilly siempre estaba ahí en California, no de gira o filmando una película. Y a ambos les gustaba surfear y patinar y… y… ¡y era Lilly, por el amor de Dios! La chica que conocía desde el jardín de infancia, con la que había peleado, discutido e intercambiado insultos toda su vida. La chica que a veces lo detestaba y él a ella, y OK normal, ahora abrazado con ella no sentía ni amor, ni maripositas ni chispitas ni nada y ya, está bien, su pecho no le estaba explotando como le pasaría con Miley pero bueno… al menos se sentía… pues… mejor. Se sentía bien. Se sentía aliviado. Sentía como si esto fuera a funcionar. Deseaba que esto fuera a funcionar.

"Lilly…" le susurró Oliver al oído. Santo Dios, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer… pero a grandes males, grandes soluciones. Era por su bien, porque si no seguía adelante, iba a enredarse más y más en ese amor de cabello castaño y no quería terminar así. No quería estrellarse otra vez.

"¿Mhmm?" dijo la rubia, levantando su cabeza del cuello de Oliver para mirarle directamente a los ojos. No era la primera vez que notaba el profundo color marrón que encerraban aquellas órbitas.

Oliver la miró a los ojos también y se preguntó si ella le pegaría por lo que iba a hacer. Pero en este punto, francamente no le importaba. Necesitaba continuar… seguir adelante, y Lilly era una gran persona. Sabía que con ella estaría a salvo. Ella no le rompería el corazón incontables veces, o lo cambiaría por cualquier tipejo que no duraría ni un día, o le destruiría los sueños dejándolo plantado en Romeo y Julieta.

¿Y saben por qué? porque Miley Stewart era como una rosa en un valle desolado: única, especial y admirada por todos, pero espinosa con quien se atrevía a amarla. Y esa noche, Oliver decidió arrancar de su corazón las espinas de su indiferencia, porque ella no merecía una sola ilusión más. Hasta ese momento, Miley había rechazado su amor sin saberlo y con esto, había decidido negarle la felicidad; pero esa noche empezaría a buscarla. Tenía derecho a ser feliz, tenía derecho a querer olvidar.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, Oliver Oken se acercó al rostro de Lilly Truscott, su mejor amiga. Cuando estaba a tan solo un centímetro de tocar sus labios, la rubia tomó aliento.

"Oliver… ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Reclamando mi derecho a ser feliz."

Y entonces, sin pensarlo más y entendiendo a la vez el significado de sus acciones, Liliana "Lilly" Truscott adelantó su boca hacia la de Oliver y encontró el contacto de sus labios.

Y el castaño no sintió nada. Ni maripositas ni chispitas ni calidez ni fuegos artificiales; ni siquiera sintió el sabor de los labios que se acoplaban con los suyos… sólo confort. Simplemente lo embargó un alivio impresionante, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que ese alivio no iba a durar, porque tenía miedo de lo que pasaría cuando Miley volviera a California. ¿Se lo creería?

Oliver se percató de pronto que esa noche no era su noche, que esa canción sonaba falsa, que esos labios no eran sus labios y que ese beso nunca podría ser real. Tendría que fingir.

Lilly, por el contrario, parecía disfrutarlo y no tardó en profundizar el beso, apretando su boca contra la de Oliver y besando su labio inferior repetidamente, para luego recorrer ambos labios con su lengua, de forma lenta y delicada. Luego de un par de besos más, la rubia se apartó, tomando aliento y descubriendo su rostro por segunda vez aquella noche.

Estaba sonriendo.

"Querías hacer eso hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?" preguntó, riendo traviesamente, mientras esa sonrisa de ilusión que llevaba en el alma se le agrandaba aún más.

"Totalmente." contestó él, en tono sincero.

Ella creía que Oliver se refería a darle un beso; a estar con ella; a ser feliz a su lado.

Pero, en realidad, Oliver se refería a olvidar a Miley. Esta noche, se había propuesto alejarse de aquel sol sureño, que lo había considerado indigno de merecer el calor de sus brazos o contemplar la luz estelar oculta en el azul de sus ojos. Esta noche, el amor verdadero que sentía por Miley tenía que llegar a su fin con una nota del destino, como la canción de Coldplay que estaba terminando en ese instante. Oliver pensó entonces en la luna, y se dió cuenta de que ya no tenía sentido mirarla. A partir de ese momento, las cosas habían cambiado. No había vuelta atrás.

Y así, Lilly se dispuso a darle el segundo beso de aquella larga noche, uno de muchos que ambos habrían de compartir durante muchas lunas. Pero cuando los labios de Lilly se posaron en los suyos, la imagen de la rubia se le borró por completo y, en su lugar, la etérea figura de una hermosa castaña, con un adorable acento, una voluntad de hierro y voz de ángel apareció en su cabeza y en su corazón, llenándole con su presencia todos los sentidos, transformándole el mundo, poniéndolo de cabeza y volviéndolo a armar una vez más.

Hay cosas que uno simplemente no puede olvidar, y la más difícil, incluso imposible, es tu primer amor, así nunca haya sido correspondido. Oliver Oken acababa de descubrirlo esa noche.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.

* * *

A/N: Creo que todos en algún momento hemos pasado lo mismo que Oliver. Yo suelo agregarle mi toque personal a cada historia que escribo… espero les haya gustado, me identifico mucho con él :)

Le dedico este relato a mi amiga Viviana, con quien me puse a hablar el otro día sobre Fanfiction. ¿Ya ves Vivi? es sencillo escribirlos: sólo tomas un evento que nunca fue mencionado en la serie o coges un episodio cualquiera, y escribes una versión ficticia sobre lo que crees que sucedió. Hay trillones y trillones de usuarios y categorías, listas para tu creatividad. Es una excelente forma de practicar redacción. ¡Escribir fics hace que el mundo gire, como el amor… todos debemos intentarlo!

¿Y saben qué otra cosa hace que el mundo gire? ¡los reviews! Un par de reviews no caerían mal… vamos, esa cajita los está mirando. ¡Escriban sus comentarios y así extenderán su amor por el mundo, porque vaya que lo necesita.

¡Comenten y gracias por leer!

Joe


End file.
